Beyond Redemption
by PlatinumMagic
Summary: Rae and Eclipse are obviously in love. But what happens when Rae witnesses something horrible and their relationship takes a turn for the worst? Shounenai.
1. Oblivious Tease

Well, this is not only my first Demon Diary fic but also my first shounen-ai. I hope you all like it. Now to point out a couple of things. In case you find somewhere where it says Runoff, my spellchecker decided it didn't like the name Raenef and had to change it. I think I changed them all back but just in case. Well please read and review and please don't flame me, I'm toasty enough.  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own DD but ya know I just graduated and it would be a thoughtful gift...  
  
Rae's thoughts  
  
**Eclipse's thoughts  
**  
_Eclipse's inner voice  
_  
- - -= change of point of view or scene  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Beyond Redemption : Chapter 1  
  
The sun was bright in the cloudless sky over the castle with no name. A light wind ruffled the new green leaves and birds chirped enthusiastically in the branches. In a green clearing, a cleric took repeated stabs at an invisible foe with a make shift sword while under the watchful eye of a female knight.   
  
Inside, the Demon Lord Raenef sighed disappointedly and determined that he'd probably never see the sun again. Not if the Grumpmeister has anything to say about it anyway.  
  
So it was with a frown that Raenef looked down at the book in front of him and re-read the passage the sixth time. After a moment he sighed again and fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. Oh, why did I have to make that deal with Eclipse? Now the only way I will ever get outside is if I can learn this. He looked down at the passage "50 Rules of Demon Lord Etiquette - Condensed" that spanned the next ten pages and had every big word passably imaginable. So far, all he learned was that the more desperately you needed to learn something, the more likely it was to elude you altogether.   
  
Raenef sighed, put his chin in his hands and re-read it again. Seventh times the charm... I hope.  
  
- - -  
  
_Do you have any idea how selfish your being?_ Eclipse could feel the smile trying to tug at his lips as he watched his master fret adorably over the book. **Of course, I do.** He answered his internal voice, **but he needed to learn them anyway.** His sarcastic inner voice gave a snort, _Oh, come off it! You don't even know half those rules!_ **I don't need to, I'm not a Demon Lord.** _Your right,_ his conscience agreed smartly, _your just a demon lord's selfish and horny mentor._ **Oh shut up!  
**  
Another sigh brought Eclipse out of his internal argument and he turned to watch Raenef pout and tilt his head cutely, trying to sneak a look outside without Eclipse catching him.  
  
Eclipse cleared his throat and drew the sheepishly startled aqua eyes to him. "How are you coming along, Master Raenef?"  
  
"Okay, I guess." Raenef looked down at the book infront of him disappointedly. Eclipse watched longingly as a few amber tresses slipped unnoticed from behind Raenef's ear to gently caress his cheek. **Oh, how I wish...** Eclipse thought as his mind floated away on a wave of sensual images.  
  
"Umm... Eclipse?"  
  
Eclipse gave himself a little shake and looked over to his student. "Yes, sire?"  
  
"What does ... in-core-ij-able ... mean?" Raenef asked slowly then looked up at Eclipse.  
  
Eclipse sighed at the horrible pronunciation. "Let me see." He walked up to the chair and leaned over Raenef's shoulder to examine the word. The sugar-and-spice scent of the demon lord made him wonder if Raenef's skin would taste as tantalizing. "Incorrigible, my Lord, means beyond redemption."  
  
"You mean like something you can't forgive someone for?" Raenef asked.  
  
"Yes, Master Raenef. Exactly."   
  
Raenef smiled up at him brightly, obviously pleased with himself. Eclipse couldn't help but smile back. They stayed like that for a few moments, each simply smiling at the other, attending to their own thoughts.  
  
_This could go on forever..._ Eclipse's inner voice groaned. _Why don't you just kiss him and pledge your undying love to him while you stand there grinning at him like an idiot?  
_  
Eclipse could feel the blush creeping into his normally pale cheeks. He turned away, his long black robe swirling around his lithe figure, and cleared his throat. "Are you hungry, Master? I could go procure us some snacks, if you like."  
  
"Yay! Snack break!" Raenef cheered, clapping excitedly and bouncing in his seat.  
  
One glimpse of his bouncing lord and Eclipse decided it was definitely time to take a break. With a soft "go" he was safely in the kitchen.  
  
He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and dropped heavily into a chair. Eclipse rested his head in his hand, his long ebony bands falling into his face, and shook his head. A smile played on his pale lips. **That boy will be the end of me.  
**  
- - -   
  
Damn! I was so close! Raenef pouted and got up to stretch. He closed his eyes as he raised his arms above him in a cat-like release of tension. The feeling of Eclipse leaning over him came to his mind and he smiled. Eclipse so close, barely touching him in his study of the book. Those long onyx bangs falling unnoticed to tickle the side of Rae's neck. It had been all he could do not to shudder at the closeness, to deny himself from closing the gap between himself and his mentor and placing a soft kiss on the delicate pale cheek.  
  
Raenef blushed as he realized the effect these thoughts had on him and hurriedly decided he must find something to occupy himself.  
  
To the window he went to look down on the unsuspecting knight and cleric. He leaned his elbows on the window sill and watched amusedly as Chris took a hit to the head from a rather enraged looking Erutis. Runoff couldn't hear what she was yelling but he knew it couldn't be good as Chris looked terrified. He kicked and struggled to get the collar of his tunic out of Eru's death grip as she dragged him out of the courtyard.  
  
As the racket lessened Rae opened the window to let the cool afternoon breeze in then leant his elbows on the sill to watch the birds in the nearby trees. What a beautiful day. Too bad I can't be outside in it.  
  
- - -  
  
Eclipse disappeared from the kitchen with a plate of cookies and reappeared in the study where he nearly fell over in shock.  
  
Right in front of him, inches away, Raenef was bent over, sleepily watching the clouds in the window. The azure and silver robe clung to the young lords thin frame enticingly.   
  
_Do it!_ Eclipse's inner voice screamed at him as he realized the X-rated thoughts and ideas that filled his mind. _You have to admit that is a rather compromising position, not to mention a very attractive one._ **Who told you you could say anything?   
**  
Eclipse gave himself a little shake and regained his properly demonic demeanor. He reached out with one finely manicured hand to tap the demon lord on the shoulder but, seemingly of it's own accord, it stopped over his back to lightly trace his nails down the robe to the small of Raenef's back.   
  
With a shiver of pleasure the young demon lord came alive under Eclipse's trembling palm. At first the boy didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary but then realization hit home that someone was standing behind him and he whirled, blue-green eyes wide. "Who-"   
  
Just as quick as Eclipse had retracted his hand, he was reaching out again to catch his faltering lord. Raenef, his balance completely lost was tipping over backward, his arms whirling, trying to gain a hold on something. Eclipse caught a wrist and gave it a yank, trying to right the demon lord.  
  
Obviously fate had it out for them because instead of gaining his balance, the pull had only served to change the course of Raenef's fall.  
  
Abruptly, the boy's weight fell against Eclipse's chest and the long forgotten tray of warm cookies was taking to the air. Eclipse threw out his arm to catch at a chair but the chair slid out of his grasp and the two demons ended up in a heap on the floor with cookies raining down upon them.  
  
Gray spots danced in Eclipse's vision and he reached up with a groan to rub the back of his head where it had connected with the hardwood floor. Raenef was shaking his head slightly trying to regain his bearings, and sitting up to half straddle Eclipse's hips. Another groan escaped Eclipse's lips but for an entirely different reason.   
  
"Oh no, Eclipse, are you hurt?" Raenef leaned forward to get a better look at his mentor's face.  
  
**He has no clue what he is doing to me!** Eclipse told himself frantically, while his inner voice was rolling in laughter. _Why don't you just ask him to kiss you better!?  
_  
"I am fine, my lord." He said, propping himself up on one elbow.   
  
The young demon lord still looked worried but he smiled brightly then reached down and removed a cookie from the folds of Eclipse's dark robe. "Hey," he grinned innocently, "you brought cookies!"   
  
Raenef began to munch while Eclipse fell back to the floor in something resembling laughter.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Alright, I know what I want to happen in this story but I've only read up to volume three. If someone can tell me a little more about Meruhasae. I will either use her or have to make up a character (which I'd prefer not to do). Any help will be greatly appreciated! Thanx!  
  
Platinum 


	2. An Intruder's Kiss

Well, I didn't think I'd get this chapter finished. I ended up with writer's block for like four days and then suddenly Sunday I started writing and couldn't stop. Thank you to all those who reviewed and helped me with Meruhasae. She's probably utterly out of character but I tried. Anyway, Enjoy!

'Eru's thoughts'

Rae's thoughts

**Eclipse's thoughts**

_Eclipse's inner voice_

_- - - = _A change of scenery or point of view  
  
Chapter 2 - An Intruder's Kiss  
  
Erutis mumbled angrily under her breath as she stalked along the lengthy hallway. Behind her Chris was grudgingly following, rubbing his head where an Erutis - induced lump was forming.  
  
"Why did you have to hit me so hard?" Chris grumbled.  
  
"Oh, stop complaining and hurry up will you?" Eru replied, glaring at him over her shoulder.  
  
"Why are we looking for Raenef anyway?"   
  
Erutis stopped, ready to lay another beating on Chris, but withheld. 'Lord knows he can't afford to lose anymore brain cells...' "If you could remember anything then you'd know that you broke the last four swords I carved and we are going to go ask Raenef to teleport us to one of the villages with a blacksmith to get at least a practice sword."  
  
The study was just ahead and she stormed toward it, leaving Chris in the dust. She grasped the ornate golden handles and hauled the huge double wooden doors wide open and stopped.  
  
'What happened here?'  
  
Chocolate chip cookies littered the floor of the study and the two demons stood in the midst of the mess, one smiling sheepishly and one busily smoothing his robes.  
  
"Heh, hey Eru..." Raenef greeted, laughing nervously and looking toward his mentor.  
  
Eclipse was standing with his back to Erutis in front of the desk, frantically trying to make his black robe attain order. "Are you incapable of letting me teach? Master Raenef has to study!" He growled at her shooting a death glare over his shoulder.  
  
Eru had to stifle a laugh as her mind quickly figured out what type of "studying" would have to have been going on to get Eclipse's robes so mussed.  
  
The awkward silence that ensued was broken as Chris appeared at Eru's shoulder. "Hey, Eru, why do you - " He stopped as he looked into the study. "What's with all the cookies?"  
  
"Never mind that." Erutis snapped hurriedly, noticing the growing look of annoyance on Eclipse's face. "Rae, can you take us to one of the villages? I need to pick up a practice sword." She gave Chris a pointed glare. "One that won't break over a supergenius' thick head."  
  
"Sure!" Raenef agreed, then a thought occurred to him. "Oh, wait... uh, Eclipse, can I?"   
  
Obviously Eclipse couldn't resist the big aqua puppy dog eyes that Raenef turned on him because after a moment he sighed and nodded. "Alright, Master Raenef, you may go. I'll clean up here. Make sure you're back before nightfall."  
  
"Okay!" Raenef agreed excitedly. "Come on, Eru!" He took Chris and Erutis' hands and with a happy little "go" the trio disappeared.  
  
- - -   
  
As soon as the group had disappeared. Eclipse turned around and slumped against the desk. _Well that was fun._ His inner voice piped up. _We should do that again sometime._ **Will you just go away?** _Well I could but then you'd have no one to give you those dreams you enjoy so much... _The voice trailed off in derisive laughter.  
  
Eclipse let out another sigh and began picking up the cookies off the floor. Raenef had seemed to like them (even though he'd only had one), so he'd have to make some more. Whatever made his master happy.  
  
He had to smile slightly at that thought. Most demons lords would want their subjects to ravage and pillage and the like but Master Raenef wanted homemade cookies. **Oh, what will I do with him...?** _I could suggest some things._ **Quiet!  
**  
With the cookies cleaned up he teleported to the kitchen to dump them off and then to the library to settle in for a quiet afternoon with a book and a little "Eclipse time".  
  
Hours had passed before Eclipse looked up from his book "Cleric Soup for the Demonic Soul", and looked around wonderingly. The sky outside the window had taken upon a rosy hue that reminded him of Raenef's soft lips and the castle was still and quiet. No amusingly burnable cleric nor annoyingly stupid knight nor deliciously gorgeous demon lord. **Without them the castle seems somehow...** Relaxing was the word he wanted to end with but lonely was the one that came to mind.   
  
_Aw, how sweet, you feel lost without your adorable little master to play house with._ His inner voice mocked. **I am Eclipse! Demon of the Third Order, veteran of the Hangman Campaign! I don't feel lost just because...  
**  
Eclipse was so engrossed in trying to prove himself to himself that he didn't hear the footsteps in the hallway until they stopped outside the library doors.  
  
As the carved oak doors started to open in, Eclipse tucked his book in beside the armchair's big cushion and stood. "Master Raenef, I am glad to you are - " He stopped and stared as the doors swung wide, revealing the guest.   
  
"Oh, my dear Eclipse, can't you at least muster a smile for me?" Meruhasae asked sweetly, coming further into the room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Eclipse asked coldly, glad he'd hid his book from sight.  
  
"Come now, is it all business with you?" She teased, stopping at another armchair to sit down and cross her legs elegantly in front of her. Her silver gown clung to her, revealing her every curve. "You need to loosen up, perhaps play a little now and then." Eclipse stared at her.  
  
"Alright then, don't." She pouted, mildly putout. "I came here to inform you of something I found very interesting ... "Meruhasae trailed off mysteriously.  
  
"What is it?" Eclipse snapped irritably, crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn't sure how long he could put up with her intolerably bubbly attitude and wanted her gone as quickly as possible.  
  
"My, my, my... aren't you in a bad mood today." Meruhasae stood and walked over to the fireplace, reaching up to run her tapered fingers over a small crystalline statue that graced the mantle. "I have gathered some information that says that the Demon Lord of Tareth, the north, is conspiring to take over this realm." She turned her back on the fireplace and smiled cheerfully. "It seems he feels your Lord Raenef is unfit for the position."  
  
**What should I do?** Eclipse groaned and dropped back into the armchair. **Raenef can't fight him.** _He'd probably try to befriend him like he has with everyone else who wants to kill him._ His inner voice laughed and Eclipse agreed for once. **I'll have to head this other demon lord off somehow**. He ran a hand through his hair worriedly and stared at the black marble floor between his sandaled feet.  
  
Suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders. Meru had taken the opportunity to come up behind him and start massaging his shoulders. "Your so tense all the time." She whispered in his ear. He turned to a block of ice in her hands and she sighed. "You're no fun at all."  
  
"Thank you for the information. It will be very useful. You may leave now." He said harshly, hoping she would get the hint.  
  
"But I haven't even taken my payment yet." She said seductively, trailing her fingers down the arm of the chair as she came to stand in front of it.  
  
"Payment?" _Forgot about that didn't you?_ His inner voice jeered.  
  
"Yes." She smiled and leaned down infront of him. "And I want this..." She broke off as she leaned forward and planted her lips on a startled Eclipse's.  
  
- - -  
  
I hope he likes it. Raenef wished as he hurried down the hallway to the library. He could sense his mentor was in there and wanted so badly to give him the gift he'd bought. He looked down and sighed at the horrible wrapping.  
  
The small rectangular box was wrapped in blue paper and tape with a silver ribbon knotted around it. The wrapping was a mess but Rae hoped the earring would make up for it. Inside the box, on a bed of black velvet, lay a beautiful silver crescent moon earring etched and baring a single black onyx. Rae had searched all over town for a gift and the earring had just screamed Eclipse.   
  
He raced for the library doors but stopped as he heard voices inside. Eclipse's and a woman's.  
  
Who could that be? Rae wondered sneaking up and cracking open the door. There they were. Eclipse was sitting in a chair and the woman she was... kissing him.  
  
Raenef reeled back from the door, dropping the present. How can it be? I thought - He broke off the thought as tears began to stream down his face.  
  
How could I have ever believed he would want me! He whirled, running down the hall, away from the couple.  
  
A/N: I know you probably hate me now but there's no need t worry, there's always the happy ending. Chapter 3 should be up next week, hopefully. I'd also like to send special thanks to my beta, KitsuneGnome, and Bear. Love you guys! And of course to my lovely/handsome readers! Can't do it without ya! Well, Please Review, or I might have to come after you!  
  
Platinum


	3. Refuge from Love

Thank you for all your lovely coments, it really makes me want to keep writing this. I know you think I'm being cruel to Rae and Eclipse but keep in mind there is always the happy ending. ;p Well Enjoy and Please review!

Rae's Thoughts

**Eclipse's Thoughts**

_Eclipse's Inner Voice_

Chapter 3 - Refuge from Love  
  
Eclipse sat frozen in his chair, his lips unresponsive as Meruhasae tried to gain entrance to his mouth. She bit his lower lip gently and he reacted instinctively.  
  
His hand came up and took her by the shoulder. She sighed pleasurably before being pushed back roughly. Eclipse held her at arms length and looked down at her angrily. "Don't ever try that again." He hissed icily, eyes dark with rage. His hands dropped from her shoulders. "Leave here now."  
  
Meruhasae blinked up at him, an embarrassed blush of anger creeping into her pale cheeks. With a toss of her dark hair, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the library. As soon as the huge double doors slammed in her wake he let a breath out and dropped his head. His hand came up to wipe at his lips, trying to rid them of the feeling of Meru's mouth.  
  
_Well, that was uncalled for._ **Shut up. I'm in no mood for you.** _You never are, are you?_ The voice quieted and Eclipse stared around the library. It had suddenly become the last place he wanted to be.  
  
He walked out the door and stopped in the hallway as he kicked something. It bounced across the corridor and came to rest against the wall. Eclipse quirked an eyebrow at the item. He crossed the hall in two long strides and crouched to pick up the object.   
  
A small package, badly wrapped in sapphire paper. Eclipse examined the ribbon carefully knotted around it. He felt he'd seen it before. _Three guesses and the first two don't count, genius._ **Raenef. This is one of his hair ribbons.** _Bingo! _**What's it doing here though, with this?** He hefted the package and stood, determined to return it to Raenef and hopefully find the cleric somewhere along the way. He needed to relieve some stress. [1]

- - -

Raenef slammed the door to his room shut and collapsed against it. He sat, tears streaming down his face, head tilted back to stare at the ceiling. He tried willing the tears to stop but the image of Eclipse with that woman kept running through his mind, making the tears fall anew.  
  
I'm nothing to him! Just his useless student who never does anything right. He choked on a sob. There was a crushing weight in his chest that had never been there before. I always thought he liked me but - He dropped his head into his hands and sobbed. He's just nice to me. I should never have expected him to love me back.  
  
His breath caught in his throat. Someone was coming down the hallway outside his room. What if it's Eclipse? The full horror of the thought struck him and he bolted to his feet. I can't face him. I'd rather die.   
  
The footsteps walked past the room, probably Chris or Eru, but Raenef's mind was already made up.   
  
He went to his closet and took up a long black cloak, one which Eclipse had chosen, and wrapped it around his shoulders. Tears blurred his vision and his thoughts. Without anymore preparation, he gave a hoarse "go" and reappeared in the forest behind the castle.  
  
I'm sorry Eclipse. "He whispered over his shoulder." Before pulling up the hood of his cloak and taking off into the woods.

- - -

Eclipse grinned wickedly and flexed his fingers, somewhat resembling a very pleased cat, as he watched Chris run away. **The screaming gets on my nerves a bit but it's entirely worth the racket.** Eclipse was feeling much more relaxed after setting the idiot cleric on fire. _I think you just like to hear him scream._ **So?** _You know there's a name for that type of condition. Sadism, and believe me, it's kinda kinky._ **I'm ignoring you from now on.** _Sure you are..._  
  
He had been in the process of looking for Raenef when he stumbled across the cleric. Now that he had relieved some tension he figured it would be a good time to go drop the package off to Lord Raenef. There was only one place left he hadn't checked. With a soft "go" he teleported to Raenef's bedroom.  
  
The room was dark and still. On one side, the bed rested on it's dais, it's hangings drawn shut. On the other, a great rosewood armoire stood beside the door to the Demon Lord's private bath. The doors to the balcony were open but no wind blew through them.   
  
**He must be sleeping. I'll just leave this by his bed.** He quietly walked up beside the bed, but before he reached the night stand he was hit by an insatiable urge. He reached forward and slowly pulled aside the silver bed curtains.   
  
**He's... not here.** The bed was littered with trinkets and paper bags from some shops in one of the villages below the castle. A small bag full of still warm pastries lay beside the remnants of blue wrapping paper. **So, the knight wasn't lying. He did come back with them earlier.  
**  
A very bad feeling was burying itself in the pit of Eclipse's stomach. Raenef wasn't in the castle and it was getting dark. But then where could he be? Meru's words came back to him with horrifying clarity. **The Demon Lord of Tareth.  
**  
Eclipse whirled from the bed and raced for the doors. Horrible images of the fate that awaited Rae at the hands of this other demon. lord racing through his mind.  
  
A wicked fire came into Eclipse's violet[2] eyes. "If he makes Raenef shed so much as one tear, I will rend him limb from limb."

- - -

Raenef slumped against the tree, trying to catch his breath. He had no clue how long he had been running but night had fallen and a bright crescent had risen in the sky. His chest ached and his legs felt like they could barely hole him up.  
  
The rough bark of the tree behind him felt good, a solidity he longed for at the moment. He tilted his head back and stared up at the stars that dappled the velvet sky through his tears. "I'm sorry Eclipse. I just want you to be happy, even - " He choked on his thought. "Even if it's not with me."  
  
The sadness was crushing in on him. He crossed his arms over his stomach and started to curl in on himself trying to ward away the pain. The sobs strangled his already raw throat. I'd rather die then live with this pain. It's unbearable.   
  
"I'm sure I can assist you with that goal."  
  
The voice spoke from the darkness of the trees around him. A shiver ran down Raenef's back, whoever this was he was positive they meant him no good. Terrified, Rae spun away from the tree and took off into the gathering darkness.  
  
As soon as he had disappeared a dark figure stepped up to the tree where he had just been. With a malicious flash of teeth, the man spoke.  
  
"Run, little demon lord. You'll make this hunt so much more enjoyable."

A/N: I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I've been running on a horrible writer's block lately. And I also wanted to mention that it seems the story has taken on a life of it's own. I hadn't really planned on making it this long or even having the other demon lord show up but the pen is no longer in my control it seems. Ah well, you've read so you'd might as well review right? If you don't I'll seek my bear and gnomes on you! manical laughter...choke heh- nevermind me!

[1] At this part I got the best image of Eclipse with a lighter to the edge of a tied up Chris's tunic screaming "Burn, baby! Burn!" Sorry I had to add that in if for no one elses amusement but my own.

[2] I've noticed most people give Eclipse red eyes but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm so partial to startling violet I had to do it. -


	4. Starlit Savior

Well now, I'm quite sorry for the delay in posting this. My muse decided she wanted to take a vacation on me and only came back at around 3:30 in the mornings.

Kalika - It was the time zones...

Platinum - I'm sure you lazy piece of...

Kalika - _gets up and acts as if she'll take off_ If you continue that sentence I'll take of again and leave you as an uninspired lump for chapter 5.

Platinum - _sulks_ Your always so mean to me...

Kalika - _pats_ Only cuz I know you need me.

Platinum - _glare_

Anyway, Please enjoy and review. I'm very skeptical about this chapter and any comments would be highly appreciated. Enjoy!

Rae's thoughts

**Eclipse's thoughts**

_Eclipse's naughty inner voice_

Chapter 4 - Starlit Savior  
  
Eclipse ran as if his very existence depended upon the speed he could muster - and something in his heart told him that was true. The branches rushed past, catching on his cloak, as he concentrated on the image of Raenef in his mind, confident the Search Spell he cast would lead him straight to his young lord. **This would be so much faster if I could just teleport to him, but without a definite picture of the area I'd -** _You'd probably end up teleporting into a tree._ **Will you just - Oh, never mind. I don't have time for you.** The voice laughed at the brush off and faded away, but Eclipse was beyond paying attention to it.  
  
He had come to a stop amongst a small grove of trees, trying to hear the voices up ahead over the sound of his own rapidly beating heart. The sweet sound of Raenef's voice, sharpened by fear, made his blood turn to ice in his veins. He was about to start off on his run again when laughter, cold and scornful, came to him.  
  
**The Demon Lord of Tareth will pay if he harms Lord Raenef. I will make sure of it personally.** Eclipse thought pitilessly, lengthening his strides to more swiftly follow the path the spell had set for him. _Go get him, Tiger!_ **Urg!  
**- - -  
Raenef pressed himself against the rough bark of the tree listening intently. The footsteps that had been hounding him seemed to be quieting, as if they were moving away. He relaxed slightly as he dragged in a ragged gasp. I wish Eclipse was here. I could never take this guy on my own.  
  
His whole body felt as if it would soon give up on him. His legs could barely hold him up after all the running and his lungs and throat ached with the strain of each breath. But the worst of all was the pain in his heart, a wrenching so strong he was sure this was the meaning of utter agony.  
  
Another furtive glance around the tree offered up nothing but deep stillness. The kind of quiet that permeates everything around it.  
  
I think I lost him. Rae thought, relief washing over him. He sighed and stepped away from the shelter of the tree to continue on his journey.  
  
"Good evening."  
  
The man stood calmly in Raenef's path. His smile widened as Rae took a hurried step back and tripped over the roots of a tree, grasping out to catch at the trunk.  
  
"Who - who are you?" Rae demanded, startled, from his place on the ground. The man stepped forward out of the shadows and Rae finally got a look at his hunter. He wore black pants and a shirt that was ribbed in red and a crimson cape that brushed the ground around his ankles. Rae caught the flash of a sword hilt at his hip and the golden pendant around his neck sparkled with blood red gems. As he bowed elegantly to Raenef, his smooth vermillion hair fell about his face. He looked up and smiled pleasantly, piercing the younger demon lord with bottomless black eyes.  
  
"I am Kadrik, the Demon Lord of Tareth, and I have come to claim your realm."  
  
"My realm. . . ?" Rae stared at the man, a quizzical look working into his already scared expression.  
  
Kadrik sighed disgustedly and straightened, crossing his arms and eyeing Raenef. "I'd heard you were an invalid, but this is surpassing pathetic. Fight me, you sniveling blonde twit." An edge of anger was creeping into his already icy voice.  
  
"But, I don't want to f-" Rae mumbled.  
  
"Then die in the cowards way - " Kadrik drew the rapier and lunged at him. "At the end of my blade!"  
  
"Ah!" Raenef yelled, bringing up a skinned and bloodied hand to shield himself. I knew it! He accused himself. I should have stayed for Eclipse to protect me. I - no, I can do this! At least, I think. Quickly summoning the mezraez he shouted, "Dark Arrow!"  
  
A silence fell in the darkness. Raenef opened his eyes to look about and found Kadrik staring at his hand as if he'd broken a nail. His sword lay amongst some ferns about 6 feet behind him.  
  
"So that mockery of a demon, Eclipse, has taught you some magic." Kadrik laughed absently, still eyeing his hand.  
  
"He is not a mockery!" Raenef yelled, climbing to his feet. For some reason it was easier to defend Eclipse's honor than it was his own. "He's more of a demon than you'll ever be!" [1]  
  
"Is that so?" Kadrik looked up at Rae and the moonlight flickered off a deep flame in his eyes. Suddenly, he seemed as if he disappeared and re-appeared directly in front of Rae.[2] "I'll teach you to respect your elders!" He hissed in the blond demons ear and slammed a black gloved fist into Raenef's stomach.  
  
Rae sunk to his knees at Kadrik's feet, clutching his stomach and gasping for air. The tears were back in his eyes, but not only from the pain. How could I have ever thought - I need Eclipse. Without him I'm -  
  
"Worthless." Kadrik criticized scornfully, looking down disapprovingly at the miserable pile of Raenef at his feet. "What a sorry excuse for a Demon Lord. Such a poor specimen."  
  
He's right. Raenef cried, bringing his bloodied hands up to cover his face. I'm worthless!  
  
Kadrik glared down at the sobbing demon. "I can't tolerate any more of your incessant whining. It's time I shut you up!" He began to summon the mezraez, forming a ball of energy in his right hand which he held up as if displaying it.  
  
The Demon Lord Raenef looked up at the forming orb of power and knew that his own rapidly approaching death was entirely his own fault.  
  
Nothing could save him now.  
  
- - -  
Eclipse's silent strides ground to a halt at the scene that appeared in front of him. His beautiful Raenef was collapsed on the ground, his hands were over his face, where tear-like trails of blood spilled down his cheeks. His body shook violently with the force of his broken sobs.  
  
His first urge was to run immediately to his Lord but he quelled that as he realized there was another man there.  
  
He was dressed in blood red and black and he stood over the small figure of Raenef on the ground, brandishing a ball of white hot energy.  
  
The blinding fury that took over Eclipse was instantaneous. Within seconds he found himself moving silently up behind the other Demon Lord.  
  
**I will kill him for wiping that happiness from Raenef's eyes.** _You go, knight in shining armor!  
_  
- - -  
"Look at me when I kill you!" Kadrik yelled grabbing the blonde hair and forcing the boy's head up. He had no time to register the shock that shone in the blonde boys eyes because soon he was mirroring the expression himself.  
  
A hand of alabaster tightened around his wrist, choking off the flow of mezraez to the orb, making it dim and vanish. An icy voice issued from the darkness behind him. "No one shall harm Master Raenef as long as I am breathing!"  
  
Kadrik glared at the darkness over his shoulder, a man with raven hair and a starlit complexion was emerging from the shadows. "Harm him?" He jeered, wrenching his hand from the steely grip. " I wasn't going to hurt him. I was just going to show him a good time." He sneered crudely. "Unless of course he likes it rough then it might hurt a -"  
  
- - -  
Raenef watched in dismay from the ground as Eclipse's face took on an eloquent smile, a chaotic fire shining in those normally impassive violet eyes. He gaped as his mentor summoned the mezraez and focused it into Kadrik. The Demon Lord of Tareth stumbled, that devilish smile faltering, a shadow of pain crossing his face.  
  
Eclipse, for his part, was smiling ruthlessly, watching as the power he sent damaged many of Kadrik's internal organs. The Demon Lord of Tareth fell to his knees. The screams of agony became a joyful song.  
  
Rae struggled to his feet and hurried up beside Eclipse. He tugged lightly on the sleeve of his dark robes, scared to draw those frightening eyes his way. "Eclipse?" Not even a flicker in those midnight violet eyes. "Please, Eclipse. . ." He tugged harder becoming frantic as the screams reached a new level. "You've got to listen to me! He's not worth it. Eclipse! As a... as your Demon Lord, I ORDER YOU TO STOP!"  
  
The screaming stopped.  
  
Rae breathed a sigh of relief and turned to look at the other demon lord. Kadrik had collapsed a couple of feet away, his face hidden from the moon's glow.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master Raenef."  
  
Rae turned back to Eclipse and stared up at him shakily. "It's okay..."  
  
"You were hurt and I..." Eclipse said stiffly and shook his head, not meeting Rae's eyes. His hands were clutched into fists at his sides. "There is no excuse for my behavior."  
  
"Your right." Kadrik hissed, coming to his feet, his face twisted into a malicious smirk. "You shall pay for attacking a true Demon Lord! Dark Flare!"  
  
The moon's silvery glow died in the wave of dark energy that enveloped them, emanating from Kadrik. It crackled around Raenef and Eclipse.  
  
Raenef threw his hands up to shield his face and felt the wave hit. Everywhere it touched pain erupted. Within moments he could feel blood running in rivulets from scratches all over his already abused body. He couldn't help the scream that fell from his lips. It feels like I'm being sliced to pieces!  
  
Abruptly the torturous wave lessened. Raenef opened his eyes to see Eclipse's cloaked back in front of him, shielding him against the other Demon Lord. He's protecting me. Raenef wondered, astounded. But he'll be hurt! "Eclipse! Please, you've got to stop!" I'd rather deal with the pain then have you hurt on my account.  
  
But Eclipse wasn't listening. He was concentrating hard, trying to alter the magical torrent, forcing it back on it's creator.  
  
The two older demons each held their ground for a moment, the wave held menacingly in the middle. Raenef watched uncertainly from behind Eclipse.  
  
- - -  
**Just a little more ...** Eclipse struggled, pulling the strands of magic he was using to rein in the flare. He could feel the Demon Lord of Tareth forcing more energy into the wave and knew his minor defenses would snap soon.  
  
_You could always push back..._ **Hmm? Ah, I see what you mean.** He strengthened the strands and gave them a shove toward the other demon. _Now you got it! Thrust!  
_  
The idea worked. Sort of.  
  
Instead of rushing back upon the other Demon Lord, the Dark Flare changed, becoming a mass of deep amethyst and bold crimson whirling energies. The magics mingled a moment, leaving each demon wondering what would happen, before exploding in a circular flood.  
  
Eclipse whipped around and gathered a startled Raenef into his arms, as close as possible, determined to shield him from the brunt of the devastation.

[1] My Eclipse can beat up your Eclipse any day! Teehee!

[2] I'm sorry that was kinda Saiyuki inspired. I apologize if it doesn't go but please keep in mind I've never seen a demon lord to demon lord fight and I'm improvising.

Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Now that you've read you might as well review huh? I'm so happy cause my DD4 is coming in this wednesday! Huzzah! Well, goodnights!


End file.
